Recaps? We got your recaps!
by java2guzzle
Summary: LL - as if I wrote the story...
1. Nothing Heard

I own nothing but I'm a huge fan.

-

The show picks up where it left off last week, except this time you get the camera angle from behind to watch Lorelai walk away. I wanted Emily to turn and give her a pained/concerned/sorry look but that didn't happen. (To come in a later episode? No spoilers! Just kidding – spoil away…) I like these transitions from one week to the other. They did that at the beginning of the year too.

Rory sees her Mom walk away and rushes over to make sure everything's OK between them after Rory acted 'inappropriately' in the room with Logan. Well, that was a nice touch. I guess she really learned something after the whole married Dean incident, and she didn't want to be fighting with her Mom anymore. And they say these characters don't grow!

Lorelai assures her that they're good – she mentions that she's made mistakes just like that. (Does anyone remember Digger in the coatroom? Or was that Colonel Mustard in the dining room!)

Rory expresses concern about Luke being disappointed in her (she doesn't seem too worried about what Chris thinks…) and Lorelai quotes a cute story about when Rory was little and had a funeral for a caterpillar and invited Luke. You see, we knew all along he was a father figure! Lorelai covers for Luke and says he's bringing the car around – presumably she doesn't want Rory to worry.

Thus begins the search for Luke. I don't think this surprises any of us. Come on ladies, how many of us know men who shut down when they're upset? OK, OK, I'm obviously being reverse chauvinistic, but I'm sure we all know people who have to run off and lick their wounds for a bit. In a way I can understand it. Sometimes it's better not to spout off in the heat of the moment, but to calm down and think for a bit and try to narrow down exactly what it was that caused the ruckus. And then approach the other person with a specific problem and perhaps a solution. I'd rather do that than spout off all the terrible things I can think of to try to hurt the other person and really regret it later since it's so hard to take the words back. Experience speaking here.

Now we get to see the townies. I really liked this part because it was such a heavy episode, and I'm spoiled so I knew what was coming, and I appreciated the chance to laugh and have a bit of light humour to remind me that life goes on and there are some happy people still out there! Apparently dancing out there.

So we find Luke in the movie theatre. Presumably he figured she'd never think to look for him here. Also, it's a bit hard to "get into it" during a movie, although Lorelai sure tries. I can't blame her. Luke's said in the past that a flip of her hair will make him join Miss Patty's backup singers, so I guess she thought it might work again. It was kind of cute that "My Man Godfrey" happened to be the show playing. I quote "Godfrey (William Powell) is "forgotten man" who is hired by a young, wealthy eccentric (Lombard) as the family's new butler. Godfrey brings sanity a dose of reality to this spoiled rich family." Amen Luke!

Anyway, Luke sends off some major vibes about wanting time to cool off, although you got to hand it to him that he didn't begin to rant. My husband interjects at this point to tell Lorelai to just apologize and tell him she'll call him tomorrow and LEAVE HIM ALONE! But, Lorelai is worried – probably for the first time she's having trouble bringing him around. Why won't he let her talk away in her crazy way until he laughs and all is well? I think back to the other seasons. These two always have it out at some time or another. I start to see possible positives from the fight I know is brewing. It usually takes them awhile to get through it, but they end up getting stronger, right? Right? Oh please God let me be right…

Anyway, Lorelai reluctantly leaves and Luke looks unhappy as his shoulders sag and he sighs. She turns back and looks unhappy. You know, I set out chocolates to eat during this episode, but I'm too sad to eat them right now. (But it gets worse! Read on…)

OK, now we get some nice lighter moments again to save me from this angst. Who couldn't like Michel? And Michel with a bunch of children is great! I'm looking forward to that scene.

Lorelai isn't too perky and we see why. She didn't eat. Well, she couldn't go to Luke's so what can she do? She confides in Sookie who tries to help, but ends up making Lorelai even more worried. So she heads out for a walk.

Is it a walk or is it a stalk? If it were me I would oh so casually wander past the places Luke may be – just coincidentally you understand. (I obviously had a sad dating existence in high school.) She sees ribbons. Well, strange, but this is Stars Hollow after all… Then Gypsy starts going on and on about how she's on her side over the break up! I get that terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that's close to panic, and I think Lorelai feels it too. I think this is way worse that she expected. She sees Luke dart into Doose's and starts to run over.

I feel us all collectively yell, "NO!" as she corners Luke in the store. Bad, bad, bad idea. First – it's a public place in front of the whole town! Talk about putting Luke on the spot in front of Taylor for God's sake! (Did anyone else see Taylor totally eavesdropping on the entire conversation!) Second of all, she didn't ask him what he felt. Instead she wanted to talk about how she felt. She had a whole bagful of blame for everyone involved: Chris, her mom, then finally herself. Luke calls a spade a spade and says some things can't change. Poor guy. He doesn't see what can be done to make things right. Lorelai makes wild promises – desperate to be a good girlfriend (oops – I almost typed girlfiend! Is that Freudian?) When nothing seems to break through Luke's defences she uses his own words: I'm all in. (I'm crying by this time. I'm all in too…) She finally asks Luke what he feels, and he's so overwhelmed by the whole package that he says something like "this relationship is too much work."

OK – is this just me? That didn't seem like a break up. That seemed like she pushed him until he said she and the relationship were a lot of work and he left. He didn't say he didn't want to be in the relationship, did he? Well, that's what Lorelai heard. She goes AWOL which leads to some funny Michel / children scenes as promised.

Sookie finds Lorelai and phones Rory really worried because of Lorelai's depression. Rory rushes home and is shocked to see her Mom so distraught. She's never handled a relationship like this before! Her main method of dealing is denial. I hope it's different this time because it's Luke. She does say that he's "the one" – didn't you hear that? I swear it's what I heard! (Hey, you hear what you want but keep it to yourself. I'm not interested in "might" be the one…)

Now Lorelai has an interesting dream that answers some of our questions about Written in the Stars and makes me believe Amy has a plan… She finds Luke in her kitchen watching a movie, but then they're back in the theatre. It's a movie of their date. Luke says he's all in, and she looks at him. Just like she did before and we all wondered why. "Say something!" she yells to herself, unconsciously echoing us… She wakes up. Hopefully a little wiser… She hasn't eaten or drank anything for God knows how long which in Gilmore language is severe depression.

Rory makes a food run with Lane's help and gives Taylor the piss for his busybody ways. She also has an awkward encounter with Luke but I'm not sure what that meant. Let me think about it.

Rory returns home and devises a snack filing system for Lorelai based on access to her bed. God I wish she would come to my house! By the way, I totally eat my cereal the way Rory does! I think it was a shout out to me! Usually I have spoon-sized shredded wheat with corn flakes around the edges and a sprinkle of granola on top. On a special occasion I might add a dash of bran flakes with raisins, but not too many raisins. A good addition is also Rice Krispies for some of that snapping and crackling. But not too many or they get soggy…

Now comes the saddest part. Lorelai feels so lonely and sad that she leaves a rambling message on Luke's machine. I lost it here. Then she feels humiliated. Come on girls – we've all done it. You know how it feels. You know why I'm bawling.

What moxie she has – she sneaks in to steal the machine tape thereby living out each of our fantasies. Oh god I remember a letter I'd REALLY like to have back right now. Once I snuck into someone's office and tried to steal some stuff back. Is that bad! I feel your pain Lorelai!

So Luke shows up at her house assuming she wants to talk because let's face it – he LOVES HER! But, now she decides to respect his space to the extent that she shuts him out. "NO, NO" we all scream. He looks like a truck hit him when she says "EX-boyfriend". He sighs. My husband wonders why she either gives him a "zero or a ten." Let me translate. He means she's either "I want to talk and have it all out no holds barred" OR "fine, I'm fine, no need to think about me if you want to be alone you're totally alone". Where's the five? Where's the half way point? He wonders frustratedly (is that a word?)

Oh yah, some really cute stuff about Logan and Rory also in this episode. Man does he ever cut through her logic! Hee hee! I hope those two kids work it out.

Have fun tonight!


	2. Fiddling Around

OK – based on one good review on my previous recap (thanks navgirl)I feel encouraged to continue, not to mention that I'm a total L/L shipper and want to bias this totally toward my own fantasy life.

Remember my disclaimer: nothing to do with the characters or plot is mine. Only the stuff about my husband I guess…

_P.S. I want to thank gossipcom at because I use the screen caps there to refresh my memory. You're the wind beneath my wings!_

* * *

We start off with Lorelai showing up at Yale for the Friday night dinner. You see I know that Emily and Richard are away on a second honeymoon having a blast apparently unaware of the disaster left in Lorelai's life. Whatever – brides and grooms think the wedding is all about them!

Anyway, Paris teases Lorelai about her break up. Poor Lorelai. You and I know she's putting on a brave face, but underneath it all she's not feeling too great. This suspicion of mine continues as we progress through the evening and we see that she's not quite as bubbly as usual. My husband usually finds her incessant talking kind of annoying. You see, I don't get that. I think it's cute! But whatever makes the world go round. Anyway, my point is that she wasn't talking too much and seemed subdued. Enough for my husband to notice that and comment on it!

She admits that she's having a tough time getting over Luke. That it might be getting easier to pretend it's easier, but that it's not easier. That type of thing. Then Rory mentions that Chris emailed all apologetically. Well, I don't think there's any hope for poor Chris. I mean, Lorelai really has the hate going for that guy. Thank God! Marty runs away from Rory during the final moments of the scene. Ha ha! Run like the wind Marty! She has the hots for cutie pie rich guy!

Now it's morning and Lorelai is trying to make herself comfortable in her "new" eating establishment – Weston's Bakery. Now this is where I have to disagree with people that think Stars Hollow is all about Lorelai. I think her group of intimates is concerned with her life, but obviously not the whole town as these people in the bakery don't "get" her at all. They just don't seem interested in her or her bits or her attempts to carve herself a little niche there. Poor Lorelai – it's no fun to have to explain your jokes and still not get a laugh. I think she's really missing all that attention she gets at Luke's. (hee hee Excellent!)

Now she oh so casually drives by Luke's, just like my stalking idea in the last recap! I totally did this before! And there's the boat! What the heck? How many times should I say "poor Lorelai" in this recap? I wonder: does Luke have attitude now? Well, before I can wonder too much we see Luke. He doesn't seem to have an attitude; he seems upset and more grumpy than usual. Kudos to Andrew for trying to stand up to him, "good idea to park it in front of the diner then". But, I don't blame him for backing down when Luke turned on him. There's a guy spoiling for a fight. (No spoilers for next week, eh?)

Now starts the funny part of the show when the cute little kid comes into the diner to talk to Luke. Kids scare Luke and he almost jumps through the roof. He reluctantly offers his washroom to the kid, but wants him to buy something first. Don't sell him toast with jam Luke or that stuff is getting all over the taps!

The poor kid is so intimidated he almost has an asthma attack, and I'm telling you that's no fun. Take it from one who knows. Luke looks worried about the kid. He just can't seem to comprehend that he's the stressor and puffer is the stressee.

Now to make a long story short, Lulu explains that Lorelai signed him up to build sets for the play. Apparently Lorelai didn't have time to "sell" the idea to Luke before the break up. But, Luke is so sneaky. He slyly tries to find out if she's still involved in the project and when her presence is confirmed he graciously agrees to show up next day on time. Oh man, hilarious hijinks are about to ensue. (Cool that Lulu is a 3rd grade teacher. I think that's awesome and explains a lot about her attraction to Kirk – especially since she really seems to like her job.)

Lorelai comes into the inn to show Sookie a bag of Santa beards she has to dye for the play, and Sookie tentatively enquires whether Lorelai noticed the boat downtown. Lorelai has the best line here about turning starboard at the marina or something. Ha ha. Sookie's all with the Luke hate, but that makes Lorelai uncomfortable because come on people she LOVES him! Don't make me repeat that! She drives home and looks at the empty garage and heads inside to dye the beards, but I bet a pint of Hagen-Daz is consumed.

OK the best part of the show is coming up here. Luke works with the kids! This is so great. This is better than I thought. Luke is late. The kid's mom is a lesbian. Hee hee. He teaches them how to identify a Philips head screwdriver and offers to buy a round of beers if they finish on time. You know Luke is the new hero to these boys. Crazy Carrie makes an opportune appearance because she sure makes Lorelai look like a princess! Yah Luke! Better reconcile or you might get stuck with a kook like her! He tells the kids to never leave him alone with her again. The kids look up at him like he's a god. (Join the club kiddies.)

Luke's starting to wonder why he's the only tall person there. Read: where the heck is Lorelai? He gets distracted by Kirk, as we all do, and wonders why he's in an elementary school play. This is why Kirk and Lulu work so well together – they have a teacher/student thing going on. But, Kirk is a GOOD 3rd grader. He raises his hand before talking, and always flushes after going potty. (Man, this was funny, funny stuff!)

Luke is an awesome straight man. And his face is so readable. As Lulu explains about peanut allergies and Jesus Christ Superstar he wonders if he's living in a cuckoo clock (that's stolen from Simpsons.) Well, at least he can derive some kind of superiority that he's the only sane man in a town of crazies. Oh you know he really loves it deep down…

Flash to Lorelai decorating the garage. She has to somehow deal with the void in her life and wants to make a space for herself. Hide the pain! However, all this talk about Hollywood homes comes to naught when they go with painful pink and blue. Incredibly symbolic, I'll give you that! Michel whines his way into the group, and then happily whines away while he works. I love that guy too. Oh let's face it. I'm the type that gives every episode an A+ because I love them all and have no discrimination. Let's deal with it and move on.

Even 'though Lorelai has her garage more pretty she looks really sad. She misses Luke so much.

Back to Luke, again wondering where the heck Lorelai is. He's losing his patience. But, he's distracted by Kirk again who criticizes his excellent carpentry skills. Now here's the time in the show that I'm grateful that I'm taping it because my husband and I laughed so hard here we totally missed the dialog and I had to rewatch it all later. After Luke kicks the cart my husband was laughing so loud I had to hit him and say "shut up shut up shut up we're missing it!"

Kirk sings not half bad.

Yenta trips, which finally gives Luke a good excuse to go find Lorelai. Well, it's kind of a flimsy excuse because we all totally see through him.

Who agrees with me that Luke and Lorelai have the best arguments EVER? My heart fluttered so much that time they were fighting in the church. Foreplay!

Luke drives up, and you know that Lorelai's heart jumps when she sees him. Then he lights into her, leaving her a bit confused. Wow, that raw emotion is so sexy. Way better than cold, unapproachable Luke! I like a guy with a little fire in him.

He gives Lorelai crap for basically not hanging around the stage making goo-goo eyes at him like he wanted her to do. (Don't worry, it's coming later.)

She finally gets a chance to tell him that he hurt her feelings. He makes a cheap shot at her loneliness, and I don't get why Luke is being a bit mean. But, then I wonder if he thinks she broke up with him? Hmmm…. That would explain it.

During the argument I got the sense from Luke that this conversation wasn't really going the way he pictured it in his head. It's confirmed when Lorelai kind of stalks out and he looks sad.

Now we're behind the wings at the play. She looks at him. He looks at her. Their body language is so much more receptive to each other. Very few crossed arms. Some blushing. Lorelai primps herself when Luke's not looking. That type of thing. Crazy Carrie pinches Luke's bum which bonds Luke and Lorelai together in annoyance. They almost speak and… Lulu bursts in.

Now what we've all been waiting for. "Do you love me"? Lorelai almost bursts into tears during the song, and keeps sneaking glances at Luke. I especially think the line "fought with him" speaks to them. My husband assures me that Luke is almost in tears. I'm more doubtful, but he assures me that he knows guys and that's a guy almost in tears.

They almost speak and… kids run over Lorelai. The moment passes. But you and I know that some lovin' is comin' soon because these two can't hold out against the LOVE much longer.

The end.

* * *

P.S. Rory gets some action from Logan after a terrible (for Marty) dinner, and after Logan makes an incredibly dirty joke that caused us to laugh and laugh. Although I suppose it was meant to refer to the actual window, but I think it was a double entendre.

P.S.S. It's really worth watching the preview for next week because the look that Luke gives Emily is hilarious! Oh a good episode is coming next week! But, I like them all so don't trust me – watch for yourself!


End file.
